The Convent of the Sisters of the Bear
The Convent of the Sisters of the Bear, is a nunnery in Eastern Germany. It is called that because it is a tradition for the Sisters to raise any of the destined Sisters from Bearskin who lack proper parental figures. It's where Carina and Corina were raised. The Sisters Reverend Mother Maria As the title suggests, Maria is in charge of the convent, and makes decisions based on what she thinks is best. She was the one to bring both Carina and Corina into the convent after finding them when they were practically babies. She is often busy, but when she does have the time for the girls, it's always fun. She's not as strict as some of the nuns are, which is kind of surprising. Sister Ingrid The strictest sister, who was in charge of Corina and Carina's schooling whenever the Reverend Mother should not be able to. She spends most of her focus on Carina, and when she does pay attention to Corina, it's to criticize. She's never hugged either of them, and it takes a lot to get her to talk about the past Bearskin Sisters. Sister Catherine The one who tries to divide her time between the two girls evenly, Sister Catherine is a bit like Maria in the Sound of Music, pushing the limits of what is okay for a nun. Sometimes she watches Carina with something indescribable on her face, and then turns to Corina, asking for her to join her. Catherine is also afraid of any man. Sister Cassandra Sister Cassandra is the only one to spend all her time with Corina, ignoring Carina because enough people are already involved with her, and Corina rarely has anyone. Sister Cassandra has argued with Sister Ingrid so explosively, that both are to kiss the floor when they cross paths, the Reverend Mother's orders. The building It's fairly large, and built like one of those elaborate churches from the Middle Ages, despite it being a pretty new building. It's got an elaborate stained glass window spread above the door, in bright colors and when the sun passes through, it paints the floor beneath it in such pretty colors that Carina often is seen dancing through it. The girl's rooms are in the back of the convent, to get to them, you have to go through all the other Sisters' rooms and the chapel, a precaution made by the Reverend Mother to make sure that the only people that see the girls when they're at home, are approved visitors, to keep them safe. Benefactor The Charmant Family Sister Ingrid and the Reverend Mother remember Reizand visiting the convent when she was young, but neither liked her, they both thought she was the wrong sort to be in a convent, even just visiting them. But, because Tolle, Reizand's daughter, is destined to be one of the Bearskin Sisters, Reizand now sends a little money to the convent, to make sure that the other two Bearskin Sisters are getting food and clothes. (She's not ''that ''cold hearted.) Anonymous Shortly before Carina was going to attend the school, enough money for both her and Corina's entire Ever After High education was donated. Sister Cassandra thought that it was the Charmant's, but Reizand shot that down, saying that if she was going to do that much good, they'd definitely know about it. Category:Locations